


Raining Tears

by Eusong



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Execution, Existing Relationship, F/M, Henry is a naughty boy, Loving Marriage, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eusong/pseuds/Eusong
Summary: After the war, (Name) and Gaius have been happily married for a while now with a child. However, one day Gaius fails to return home.





	Raining Tears

(Name) had finished all the chores, and then some. She had washed the dishes, swept the floor, and put little Morgan down for bed. The toddler was sound asleep but his mother was quite the opposite. (Name) was worried. Her husband had been gone the entire day and he was due home several hours ago. His dinner was long since cold and unless he brought back more food there would be no dinner for tomorrow. 

 

(Name) felt guilty. It had only been a few days ago the couple got into a fight. She was concerned for his safety with the occupation he had chosen. He insisted he would be fine.   
"No one can get their mitts on Gaius the Nimble." He had insisted. (Name) still told him off.

 

The woman sighed and left the food on the table, heading into her bedroom. Gaius had probably just taken another road home, or gotten lost.   
_He's fine._ (Name) kept telling herself. But deep in her stomach felt like a pit as her worst fears still lingered.   
_He'll be back tomorrow morning. He always is._ She repeated as she lay down, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

 

Gaius' warm arms were wrapped around his wife and he planted a kiss atop her head.   
"Good morning Sugar." He smiled, voice rough from his rest. A light blush dusted (Name)'s cheeks and she snuggled underneath his chin, burying her face into his neck.   
"Where were you last night?" (Name) asked. "I was worried about you."  
"I took an extra job at a bakery; brought home some cupcakes for the fam." Was his reply. She snuggled closer, breathing in his rich scent.

 

(Name) woke up to Morgan's crying. Gaius still hadn't come home. She got up quickly, dressing herself and heading over to the tiny bed her child lay on.   
"Hungwe!" Big (eye color) eyes looked up at (Name), begging her for breakfast. "Mommy, me hungwe!" (Name) picked the little boy up and carried him into the kitchen. Gaius' cold meal still sat on the table, untouched.   
"Where Daddy?" The tiny voice of Morgan rang out.   
"I don't know sweetie," Came the reply. (Name)'s face filled with sadness and worry but she set Morgan down and got him his breakfast. 

 

(Name) watched her ginger headed little boy eat while occasionally glancing out the window. There was no sign of Gaius, but she could see some of the peasants who lived in the village were now starting their days. The town crier would arrive eventually, offering the morning news.  When the crier did arrive, (Name) opened the window and while wiping a pot she had used for breakfast, listened in to hear the news of the kingdom.   
The pot fell from her hands and landed on the floor with a bang.  
"The infamous thief, Gaius the Nimble has been apprehended whilst attempting to rob the West Ylisse treasure vault. This is the third and final capture, as he has been scheduled for execution this very night."

 

(Name) wanted to scream. She wanted to shake her head and howl until she was told it wasn't true. But all she could do was curl up on the floor and cry.  
Morgan looked at his mother, startled by the pot she had dropped. When he saw her crying, he began to wail as well. Then he stopped after a few moments.  
"What's wrong Mommy?"  
(Name) wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to speak through the hiccups of crying.  
"Daddy's not coming home, sweetie."

 

(Name) carried Morgan to the gallows where a crowd stood, waiting to see criminals brought to justice. The executioner gave a watchful eye over the crowd while also paying close attention to the two men bound beside him. One stood proudly; a man with long, ragged brown hair and crazed eyes. A murderer who had killed 7 people and would be brought to swift justice. The crier had mentioned him before the other, who also stood. But this man stood with his red head bowed, hands crossed in front of him. It was Gaius.  
(Name) tried to run to him but was stopped by a trio of guards. The woman's fury couldn't break her through and she still held her baby close, so she surrendered and watched from afar. Tears streamed down her cheeks as Gaius raised his head, eyes meeting hers. She bit her lip until blood began to drip from it.   
_Please, no._

 

The murderer was brought up first. The guards held him tightly as the executioner forced his head into the noose. The crazed man flailed his tongue out, disgusting and scaring several members of the crowd. His laugh was cut off short as the stool beneath him was taken away, causing him to suddenly drop and the rope to become taught around his neck. His corpse swayed slowly in the wind for what felt like an eternity before the guards took his body away and the executioner prepared the noose for it's next victim.

 

Gaius' resistance was futile against three armed warriors and they forced him up onto the platform. The moment Morgan saw his father he reached his arms out happily.  
"Daddy!"  
(Name) quickly covered the boy's eyes, turning away from the wretched scene that was about to unfold. Morgan did not take well to this and began to howl. "Daddy!" The little redhead screamed at the big one. (Name) began to weep as Morgan flailed, yelling with every bit of air his lungs could hold.  
The executioner looked over and was able to pinpoint the crying child. The moment he saw him he knew it was this thief's son. He looked back at Gaius, who's expression held such sadness and guilt he had never seen before. He looked back at the wailing child again as the guards forced Gaius onto the stool. They then turned to the executioner, who did not meet their gaze.

 

Gaius' heart was beating furiously as he could feel death curling it's coarse fingers around his throat. He looked out in the crowd and saw his wife turned away with their son. A few cold tears rolled down his cheeks as he mouthed the words "I'm sorry," that she would never hear.  
Suddenly, the executioner raised his hand.  
"No," He said gruffly, though inside he felt his heart melting. "No. This isn't justice." He murmured quietly, then raised his voice again. "This man shall not be hung. Death is too swift and unforgivable of a punishment."   
The crowd roared out in anger at this. He had attempted robbing the treasury two times before. It was about time he was put out.  
"Instead," The executioner looked at him, a twinge of mercy shining in his sorrowful eye. "Instead he is hereby sentenced to twenty years in prison."  
The crowd was now outraged. Only twenty years for such a thing? They started to riot, but the guards kept them in their place. (Name) turned around with tears in her eyes, mouth slightly agape as she heard what was said. The executioner ordered the noose be removed and Gaius was lead off the platform. He shot one last glance at (Name) and Morgan before being lead by a guard into the dungeons to find a cell. 

 

(Name) fell to her knees and praised Naga's name. The people around her spat at her and kicked dust in her face, knowing immediately she was a doxy to the man meant to be hanged. Her child's hair was a dead give away, if not her worship at him being spared. She held Morgan close, weeping joyfully and smothering her face into his soft hair to kiss his head.   
"Gods be praised!" Her voice rang out in-between tears. Slowly the weight of the situation brought itself back. Gaius would be imprisoned for twenty years.   
_Morgan will be all grown up by then and the..._ She stopped herself, shaking her head and reminded of how blessed she was her husband was going to be alive.   
_But how will I be able to provide for them?_ (Name) was quiet for a moment but then knew what she had to do.

 

It was days later when (Name) was finally permitted to visit her husband in prison.   
"Gaius?" Her voice rang out softly. The redhead moved over to the front of the cell, wrapping his fingers around the bars and leaning close to see who it was. His green eyes lit up happily at the sight of his wife and son.  
"Daddy!" Morgan cried out, wiggling out from (Name)'s arms and running to see his father. Gaius laughed slightly and ran his fingers through the little boy's hair. "Hey kiddo." He smiled. "Hey Sugar."  
"Hey." (Name)'s face was stoic as she tried to hold back her emotions.   
"Sorry 'bout...well, about this mess. I...I should've listened to you." Gaius lowered his head.  
(Name)'s fingers reached through the bars and lifted his chin.   
"You should have. But I shouldn't have been so harsh. I just wish you would stay safe."  
"And are you safe? How are you going to get along without me?" The question came out a bit feverishly.   
"Henry agreed to provide food if I clean up after Tharja's experiments." (Name) assured him, but Gaius didn't look happy at all.  
"Henry? Are you sure you'll be safe?"  
"Gaius, he's a changed man. He's better now. Getting a wife helped." She smirked slightly, but knew how uncomfortable the topic was with her husband.  
"Look, he won't do anything. Tharja will make sure of that." She assured him, pressing her face against the bars to kiss him. Their lips were barily able to reach each other. Gaius pulled back.   
"Alright. I'll trust you, if you're sure you can trust him." He smiled once again.  
"I'll do my best to stay safe. I've got two little ones to care for, after all."  
Gaius stopped.   
"T...two?" The realization dawned on him. "You're pregnant?!"  
(Name) grinned happily and nodded.   
"Morgan's going to be a big brother." She ruffled his hair.   
"Awha?" Morgan tilted his head.   
"A big brother." (Name) repeated with a small laugh. Gaius had a gentle look of pure joy on his face, and it made his wife feel content.   
"I love you." He said softly.  
"I love you too, very much." She replied.  
"Visit me again tomorrow?"  
"Of course."  
"Promise?"  
"I Promise."


End file.
